Probably
by Mynsii
Summary: “You know we’ll probably die, right Mihael?” “Probably.” "Then lets make tonight count." Matt/Mello Oneshot.


**Sorry for my lack of updates of late – let's say there was a slight incident that involved me getting grounded... indefinitely. Hehe, this is currently a sort of scavenged spell on the computer.**

**Again, I will try and post more stories / chapters, granted that I am grounded. Mello/Matt**

"You know we'll probably die, right?"

Mello met Matt's statement-question with guarded eyes. The mission they'd spent all night planning was flawless – Takada would be kidnapped, Mikami would be flawed, and Kira would finally be brought down. Of course, Being two of the three smartest would-be detectives on the entire planet meant they both knew the price of destroying the one of the biggest mass murderers in history. Sacrifice.

Still, Mello was sure that only he would die – after all Matt would only be a distraction, he wouldn't come to any danger – Mello carried all the risk, and thats how the blond liked it – he didn't want Matt to be in any danger. That's why he'd allowed Matt – the man he'd known since they were kids, the man he loved, if he ever allowed himself to admit it, with all of his heart – to come to L.A. Matt could just do his thing, then glide out of this whole mess unharmed. He was twenty- he could start again, become whatever he wanted and know that he helped bring down Kira.

"Matt, I might die" _Might... I probably – with an almost 100% certainty- will die, but I can't say that. _"But you won't, I'm going to make sure you're safe."

Matt looked up from the DS he was playing and dragged the goggles from his eyes. His soft green eyes flashed with a mix of anger and amusement. "If you're going to bullshit, you probably shouldn't do it to one of L's three successors Mello."

The blonds lips quirked slightly and he took a bite of the ever present chocolate to mask it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know that at least one of us – probably both with die."

"...I probably will, yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I have to be."

"And Near will be the one to solve the case and take the credit."

There was a split second pause, in which Mello sank further into the plush leather couch his face turned slightly from his companion. "Yeah. I think we both knew it deep down we can't beat Kira without each other's help, but working side by side isn't going to work ... so one of us needs to take some action, and seeing as that soulless twit is doing nothing, I guess it's up to me."

"Mihael" Matt's voice was softer and Mello felt a hand against his scarred face, turning his head to meet his. They never used their real names, not even with each other. "If we die, we go together."

"Please, Matt. Don't be an idiot. You'll live- I might live. End of."

Before he could protest more, Mello was silenced with soft lips against his own, the taste of nicotine and mint, and _Matt _overwhelming his taste buds. Matts tongue met Mello's lips, asking for entry and the blond granted, lifting his arms so he could intertwine his fingers in the red-heads silky soft hair.

"Let's make tonight count."

Matt moved his own hands to Mello's stomach, the slightly older man's naval exposed from the cropped tank he wore. His hands, skilled from years of video games, gained a shudder from the blond, and Matt smiled slightly. Normally it was Mello who took control like this, and Matt was gladly the submissive partner. But now – with Mello about to go off and attempt a mission that would almost certainly claim his life, and with Matt sure that he too would die, he couldn't waste a single minute with the blond – these touches, could be the last the two ever exchanged.

"Shouldn't we be finalizing the plans?" Mello gasped between hot, heated kisses and the removal of clothes. Matt merely shrugged and pulled his trademark black and white striped shirt off.

"Probably."

They were lost in the heat- they were merely two lost souls, both living in the shadow of their predecessor, but gloriously together, and gloriously alive. When the heat was gone, and sleep took over, hey rested, Matts hair splayed on Mello's chest, the blonds arms wrapped around his lovers shoulders and shielding him.

When they woke up in the blurred boundaries of morning and night, and Matt had asked if the plan would succeed Mello smiled.

"Probably."

**I'm sorry, I tried to turn it into a lemon **** I can't do it though! I'm too chicken and its too foreign for me! **


End file.
